It's Just You and Me and Gakupo
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Rin and Kaito have been dating for nearly a month, but, so far, they haven't seemed to have a single date where it's just the two of them since Kaito's best friend Gakupo keeps tagging alone. KaitoxRin oneshot


**Author's Note: For Campanella :)**

It's Just You and Me . . . and Gakupo

It was the perfect date. Rin had never been happier. The atmosphere was so perfect. Candlelight, elegant food, and dim lighting. And Rin was here with the boy she'd been dating for nearly a month now, Kaito. Nothing could make it more perfect. Well, actually, maybe there was _one_ thing.

Rin had a smile glued to her face when her date came to pick her up. She'd kept that smile on her face all night until now, when she was finally alone with her boyfriend. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him across the table.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she hissed at Kaito.

"He was talking about how he was going to be alone tonight, so I said he could come with us," Kaito said, smiling apologetically.

"Kaito," Rin moaned. "It doesn't count as a date when _he_ comes with us."

"I'm sorry," said her boyfriend. "I promise that it'll just be us next time, okay?"

Rin searched his eyes and let her scowl soften a little. "Promise?"

"Promise," said Kaito.

Rin released him and fell back into her chair. Then, she smiled at him. "Okay. But remember that you promised that, okay?"

"What are we talking about?" asked Gakupo, taking a seat next to Rin.

"Nothing," said Rin, smiling tensely at her boyfriend to remind him that she was displeased. He shrugged apologetically then smiled when Gakupo looked at him.

"Okay, well, I was thinking, for the bill, Kaito should pay, right? I'm kinda broke right now and I'd never ask a lady to pay."

"Kaito's paying?" Rin questioned, overlooking the fact that Gakupo was definitely overstepping his boundaries. Then, she called down a waiter. "Caviar, please."

"Seriously?" Kaito gaped.

Rin glared at him, then smiled sweetly. "Seriously."

. . .

"Well, guys, I'd say that was a great night," said Gakupo when they returned home that night. Rin smiled stiffly, waiting for Kaito to chase the boy away.

"You bet, buddy!" agreed Kaito, drawing Gakupo into some elaborate handshake that ended with the two bumping chests. Rin rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, it's getting late, so I think I'll go to sleep now. You should probably go home."

"Of course," Gakupo agreed. He turned to Rin, who could barely contain her excitement. _Finally_. They'd have some time alone now. "I'll walk Rin home, first."

Rin blinked up at him. "Um, what?"

Gakupo smiled, appearing to think he was being a gentleman when really all he was doing was making Rin want to kick him where it hurt. "It's late, and a lady shouldn't have to walk home alone at night."

"I'm just down the hall, Gakupo," Rin replied. Then, she smiled tensely and said, "And I thought I'd hang out with _my boyfriend_ for a little while."

Gakupo's eyes widened. "Oh. I get it."

Rin let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. So we'll just—"

"Kaito, you could have just told me you wanted some company," Gakupo laughed, clapping the other boy on the shoulder. "I'll stay for as long as you need. Feel free to go to back to your room, Rin. You look tired."

Kaito, ever the wimp, simply smiled at Gakupo and said, "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

"Kaito," growled Rin through gritted teeth, pinching his skin outside of Gakupo's view. He winced and looked at her, his gaze apologetic. She glared up at him, insisting he send Gakupo away.

"Alright, let's watch some television!" Gakupo announced, bursting into the room. Behind his back, Rin pinched Kaito's skin and twisted, glaring at him. He overreacted to the pain, making it seem much worse than it really was in order to garner sympathy. Rin rolled her eyes. Wimp.

"I'm not happy," Rin hissed at him as Gakupo turned on the television. Kaito closed the door to his room.

"I'm quite aware of that," Kaito hissed in response. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Tell him to go," Rin replied angrily.

"I can't do that. He's really sensitive."

"Get him a girlfriend, then, so he'll leave us alone!"

"I _tried_. He was supposed to have a date the last two times we've gone out, but he keeps ditching them when he finds out that we have a date, too."

"Ugh, look, Kaito, I really don't care. Just get rid of him."

She pushed her boyfriend forward, sending him stumbling toward Gakupo. She hung back as Kaito started talking to Gakupo. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like it was going well. She waited patiently as the two spoke until, finally, Gakupo looked at her. She smiled nervously, wondering how he was gonna take it.

"You haven't gone home yet, Rin?" Gakupo wondered.

. . .

_She_ hadn't gone home yet? _She_ hadn't gone home yet? Oh, this boy definitely had it coming. She'd kick him so hard he'd never be able to walk straight again.

"Rin," Kaito laughed nervously, coming over to her and taking her by the hand. "Let's watch some TV, okay? You can just fall asleep if you want."

"Not until he goes to sleep," she snapped at him in a hushed voice.

"What?" Gakupo asked when they came up to the couch, where he'd already taken a seat.

"Nothing," Rin chimed innocently, smiling sweetly at him.

Then, she froze. He'd taken a seat on the couch, the couch that was a two-seater. She watched her boyfriend carefully, a challenge in her eyes. She could see him hesitating, unsure what to do. Then, Gakupo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down into the seat.

"Come on, Kaito, take a seat," the purple-haired boy invited.

Rin scowled. Refusing to be defeated, she stomped over to the couch and, with a glance at Gakupo, sat right on top of her boyfriend. She was glad she was so tiny or it might have been awkward, but she fit perfect, and the feel of his heartbeat against her back helped calm her a little. She let herself melt into him, more at ease now.

Of course, that didn't stop the fact that Gakupo was there. After all, she'd been planning to get _much_ closer than this to Kaito, and she couldn't exactly get that close with Gakupo watching. That would just be awkward.

So, anytime when he wasn't looking at her or Kaito, she glared at him and punished her boyfriend by pinching him out of Gakupo's view.

. . .

"Rin, I'm sorry, but—" started Kaito, quickly cut off as Rin shot him the sharpest glare yet.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she growled. "You _promised_!"

"I know, but I tried to leave, and he looked so sad that I just had to invite him," Kaito apologized.

"I don't care!" exclaimed Rin. "I don't want to date Gakupo, Kaito! I want to date you and, right now, I'm not even sure which of us are dating!"

"Rin, you're my girlfriend, okay? Gakupo is just . . . he's just lonely," Kaito attempted.

"No no no!" Rin snapped, shaking her head violently. "Kaito, I can't deal with this anymore! You have to tell him once and for all—Hey, Gakupo, what's up?"

Gakupo entered the rom to a sweet smile from Rin. She kicked her boyfriend's ankle from behind, ordering him forward.

"Are you guys ready?" Gakupo questioned.

"Listen, Gakupo, there's been a change in plans," Kaito tried nervously, smiling weakly at his friend.

"Oh." Gakupo's face fell for a moment, then he returned to his usual cheerful demeanour. "Where are we going, then?"

Kaito stared at his friend, opening and closing his mouth in unsuccessful attempts to tell Gakupo that he wasn't invited. Rin waited impatiently for the boy to speak. But, when he did, it wasn't what Rin had hoped to hear.

"We just thought maybe we should take a taxi, that's all," Kaito said.

Now, Rin reached her limit. She couldn't take this anymore. She turned to her boyfriend and yelled, "Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot! Why do you have to be so stupid? Aren't I enough for you? Or are you in love with Gakupo or something? Whatever it is, make up you freaking mind, because I'm tired of getting my hopes up!"

Then, Rin dashed down the hallway, slammed her bedroom door shut, and collapsed onto her bed in a fit of sobs. Kaito was so stupid. He was such an idiot. She loved him so much, and all she wanted to do was spend time with him. Why did Gakupo always have to be there?

"Get out," she commanded automatically when she heard the door open.

"Rin," said Kaito. "I'm sorry."

"I told you to get out."

She felt him sit next to her on her bed, but she kept her face buried in the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Rin," said Kaito. "I love you, I really do. You're the only one I want to spend time with, okay?" He paused for a moment. "And I told Gakupo that. He'll give us some privacy from now on."

Rin lifted up her face and sniffled. "You promise?"

Kaito smiled at her. "I promise." Then, he laughed and said, "Did you really believe I might be gay?"

Rin looked away, embarrassed. "Maybe."

Without a word of notice, Kaito swooped her up into his arms and kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything at first. Then, she kissed him back, and, when they pulled away, she smiled at him and said, "I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so," replied Kaito, smiling back at her.

. . .

Meanwhile, Gakupo lounged in Neru's room as Neru and Haku stared at him. Neru was beyond annoyed, and Haku was nervous about what Neru would do. Neru was very protective of her girlfriend and hated all other Vocaloids, after all.

"Gakupo, get out," Neru barked after a moment.

**Author's Note: This was a requested pairing by Campanella (Kaito and Rin). I was listening to the song **_**You, Me, and Steve**_** by Garfunkel and Oats as I wrote this. And I was doing it at school because I finished the supply work the teacher left after 20 minutes and asked to go get my laptop from my locker. Such a fail class. Haha, I just tried to post it and my school blocked fanfiction due to "rated R content." I guess they have a point but that was still funny. Well, anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
